Count your blessings
by AAB
Summary: just an evening between the two of them


_Disclaimer: Not mine, Bellisario's_

**Count your blessings**

_Friday evening  
Mac's apartment  
_Mac stood motionless, staring out of the window. She felt down; it had been a week out of hell. She had lost one major and two minor cases, files had been missing, the cases she was still working on proved to be difficult and Ltn. Singer had been a royal pain in the ass. Harm had been out on a TAD most of the week and only returned that morning, and she had missed him more than she had anticipated. Her house was a mess, since she had been too busy to tidy up, let alone vacuum or do something else. On top of that, her period had started the day before and she had had a nagging headache for most of the day. All of that had resulted in snapping at Harm. Well, snapping at Harm was not unheard off but this time it had been for no good reason, in fact, for no reason at all.  
He was supposed to come over, to discuss a plea bargain, for _her_ client of course, this was not a week to have the upper hand in a negation, and to watch a movie. But with her behaviour earlier the day, and her luck, she wouldn't be surprised if he was to cancel the evening.  
Angrily she wiped a tear away. So engulfed she was in her own dark thoughts, she didn't hear the knock on the door.  
Indeed Harm had thought about cancelling the evening. Just for a second. Then he had straightened his back. If he was to become more of a friend, his goal although he hadn't told her yet, after their agreement at the JAGathon to start all over again, he was not to back out at the slightest disagreement. Yeah, friends again, but not for long, he had vowed.  
Harm stood patiently waiting for the door to be answered. But after two minutes he still didn't hear a sound from inside. He knocked again, with the same results. Slowly he grew worried and after a third time knocking without getting a reaction he decided to use his own key.  
To his relief Mac stood at the window, seemingly all right but completely engulfed in thoughts and not having heard him knock nor enter. He dropped the bag with food on the table and walked over to her, stood behind her and slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. To this relief Mac relaxed against him. After a few moments she turned around in his arms and rested her head on his chest, heaving a sigh. Harm let her take her time, secretly enjoying the opportunity to have her in his arms. Finally she raised her head and whispered "I'm sorry."  
He smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze before releasing her. "Let's eat."  
Mac nodded.  
They ate in friendly silence. Despite her earlier thoughts Mac dug in with gusto, not having realized how hungry she was.  
Over dinner Harm asked Mac after her plans for the weekend. Silently he hoped he could be a part of it but he didn't want to push her. Mac sighed "To be honest, I have a lot of chores screaming for my attention. Doing laundry, the floors need a scrub, clean out the kitchen cupboard, vacuum, dust … you want a complete list?" She pulled a face. "I'm definitely not looking forward to it. It takes probably all weekend and I could so do with some relaxing time."  
Harm jumped to the opportunity. "What if I came over tomorrow and help you get through them?" he asked. And when she hesitated he added "I'm good with my hands," then blushed fervently when he realized what he just said.  
Mac laughed out loud. "I bet you are," she teased.  
Harm still looked a bit embarrassed but then decided to join her in laughter.  
"But are you sure you want to spend the day doing _my_ chores? You must have things to do yourself. I can't hog all your time."  
Harm nodded "yes, I had things to do but I was home early yesterday so I did all my chores already. The only thing I have to do is grocery shopping but we can do that together. I bet you fridge is almost empty as well."  
Mac still was a bit uncertain. Could she really accept his offer? "You're sure?"  
"Yes," was his firm answer. He nudged her playfully "Besides, what are friends for?"  
"Well, okay then," she accepted with a casual nod, not wanting him to know _how_ relieved she was.  
They had agreed to table the discussion about the case till after dinner, but then the files were spread out over the table. For over an hour they were reading, negotiating and finally coming up with a deal Mac was comfortable with discussing with her client. The files put back into their bags Mac rose to her feet to make another cup of tea. "Let's see if there is something worth watching on TV," she suggested. Harm nodded and made himself comfortable on the couch, motioning Mac to sit next to him. Happily she snuggled in and for the length of the movie as they just were relaxing and enjoying each others company.  
At 11pm the movie ended and Harm stretched his muscles. "I'm going home. What time shall I be here tomorrow?"  
Mac shrugged. "I'll leave that to you."  
"9am fine?"  
Mac nodded and showed him out.  
At the door Mac hugged him and, much to her surprise, he softly kissed the crown of her head. When she looked at him, he just gave her a lopsided smile and with a last caress at her cheek he headed for the stairs.  
Standing at the window she watched him walk to his car. When he looked up and saw her standing she waved him out.  
She silently counted her blessings: at some point in the evening, she couldn't even say when, her headache had gone; the deal she had accomplished for her client was much better then she had hoped for, no doubt her house would be spotless by tomorrow evening and most of it, she had the best friend a woman could wish for. And maybe, just maybe, one day he would be more than just a friend.

The end


End file.
